Ölüm
Insan olmez, olen hayvan imiş Yunus Emre] :Ölüm olayını; *a) Şehir ve kasabalarda 24/4/1930 tarihli ve 1593 sayılı Umumi Hıfzıssıhha Kanunu gereğince defin ruhsatı vermeye yetkili olanlar, *b) Köylerde, varsa resmî tabip veya sağlık kuruluşu yetkilileri, yoksa köy muhtarları, *c) Hastane ve bakım evi gibi sağlık kurumlarında kurum amirlikleri, *ç) Askeri birliklerde tabipler veya iç hizmet mevzuatına göre kıta komutanlıklarınca görevlendirilmiş olanlar ve askerlik şubeleri, *d) Doğal afetlerde mülkî idare amirlerince görevlendirilecek memurlar, *e) Adlî olaylarda ve kazalarda ilgili Cumhuriyet savcılıkları, olayın meydana geldiği tarihten itibaren, dış temsilcilikler ise olaydan haberdar oldukları tarihten itibaren on gün içerisinde Genel Müdürlüğe ya da nüfus müdürlüğüne bildirmekle yükümlüdürler. **(2) Kanunî süre geçtikten sonra nüfus müdürlüklerine gelen ölümlere ait tutanaklar resmî sağlık kurumları kayıtlarına veya diğer resmî belgelere dayanılarak düzenlenmiş ise nüfus müdürlüklerince kabul edilip işleme alınır. **(3) Yurt içinde meydana gelen ölümlerde, ölüm nerede meydana gelmişse o yerin nüfus müdürlüğüne, ölüm yerinin tespit edilememesi halinde ceset nerede bulunmuşsa o yerin, ölüm bir taşıt içinde olmuşsa bu taşıttan çıkarıldığı yerin nüfus müdürlüğüne bildirilir. **(4) Ölenin kaydı yok ise yapılacak soruşturma sonunda Türk vatandaşlığı ve ailesi tespit edildiği takdirde doğum tutanağı düzenlenerek aile kütüğüne önce doğum, sonra ölüm olayı işlenir. Ölüm, bir canlı varlığın (insan, hayvan ve bitkinin) hayati faaliyetlerinin kesin olarak sona ermesidir. Canlı varlıkların herhangi bir dokusunun canlılığını kaybetmesine de ölüm denir. Canlının ölümünden bahsedebilmek için, hayati faaliyetlerin bir daha geri gelmemek üzere sona ermesi şarttır. Zira boğulma, donma, zehirlenme tehlikesi geçiren ve kalbi duran kişilerde suni teneffüs ve kalp masajı yapılarak, durmuş gibi görünen solunum ve dolaşım fonksiyonlarının tekrar başlatılması çok kere mümkün olmaktadır. Ölüm Ölümek Ölüm Semptompları Bir kişinin öldüğünün belirtileri: * Pallor mortis, solukluk, ölümden itibaren ilk 120 dakika içinde gerçekleşir. * Algor mortis, vücut ısısında geri dönüşü olmayan düşüş * Rigor mortis, ölüm katılığı, kasların ölünen haldeki kasılma/gevşeme durumunda aynen kalması * Livor mortis, Kanın vücudun alt bölümlerinde toplanması * Dekompozisyon, çözünme, bedenin daha basit yapı taşı maddelerine ayrılması Ölümden evvel, kısa veya uzun olmak üzere agoni ismi verilen bir can çekişme devresi sözkonusudur. Bu devre, müzmin hastalıklarda uzun, ani ölümlerde ise kısa olur. Bu devrede, dolaşım ve solunum sistemlerinde iyileşmesi mümkün olmayan değişiklikler meydana gelir. Agoni devresi birkaç dakikadan, birkaç güne kadar uzayabilir. Bu devredeki bir şahıs, tam olarak sessizlik ve hareketsizlik içinde bulunur, dış uyarılara karşı tepki çok azalmış veya kaybolmuştur. Bütün sistemlerin çalışması bozulmuştur. Bazen, bozukluklar düzelir gibi olur, şahıs kendini çok iyi hissettiğini bile söyleyebilir. Bu durum, ölüm öncesi görülebilen geçici bir iyilik halidir. İlk önce görme, son olarak işitme duyusu kaybolur. Gözler yukarı ve dışa tavana bakıyormuş gibi bir hal alır, gözbebekleri genişler. Göz akı ve göz kenarlarında yapışkan bir sıvı toplanır. Göz parlaklığını kaybeder, arkaya doğru çöker. Refleksler ortadan kalkar. Alından soğuk iri taneli terle birlikte son bir gözyaşı damlası gelebilir, şahıs ağlıyor gibidir. Nabız oldukça zayıflar. Kalp sesleri güçlükle ve çok hafif duyulur, el ve ayaklar soğur, fakat şahsın iç harareti bazan 42-43° dereceye kadar yükselir. Salya, sümük, idrar, pislik, meni dışarı çıkar ve neticede ölüm husule gelir. Bazı agoni durumlarında şuur kapalı olmakla birlikte akli melekeler, zeka ve şuur bozulmaz. Ölümün birinci dönemi, fonksiyonel, klinik veya formatik ölüm dönemidir. Bu dönemde kişilik kaybolur. Ölümün ikinci dönemiyse hücrelerin ölümü veya moleküler ölüm dönemidir. Kalp nakli ameliyatlarından önce klinik ölüm; dolaşım, solunum ve sinirle ilgili organların faaliyetlerinin son bulması şeklinde kabul ediliyordu. Kalp nakli ameliyatlarından sonra ölümün tarifindeki fikir ve araştırmalar değişik bir yön almıştır ve neticede beyin ölümü terimi ortaya çıkmıştır. Beyin ölümü yani klinik ölüm, beynin bütün faaliyetlerinin durması ve bütün tedavilere rağmen geri dönmeyecek şekilde kesilmesidir. Bu ölümde, dolaşım ve solunumu çalıştıran cihazlar çıkarılınca, solunum ve dolaşımın durmaları da esas alınmaktadır. Beyin faaliyetlerinin durması, elektroansefologramda düz bir çizginin görülmesiyle anlaşılır. Ölüm teşhisinde kullanılan çeşitli metodlar sözkonusudur. Hekimlerce göz önünde bulundurulan ölüm belirtilerinden bazıları şunlardır: ; Solunumun durması : Ölünün göğsüne bir bardak su konur. Canlıda solunum dolayısıyla su yüzeyi titrer. Ölünün ağzına ayna tutulur. Solunum varsa ayna buğulanır; fakat bu yol, eski bir usuldür. Cesetteki kokuşma dolayısıyla da ayna buğulanabilir. ; Kalbin durması : Vücudun hiçbir yerinden nabız hissedilemez, kalp sesleri işitilmez, elektrokardriyogramda düz bir çizgi görülür ki, ölüm teşhisi yöntemlerinin en doğru sonuç vereni budur. Kan dolaşımının durduğu da çeşitli deneylerle tespit edilebilir. ; Kanın tetkiki : Uzun süren hastalıklarda ölümden sonra pıhtılaşma olur, boğulma şeklinde ve ani ölümlerde ise, kan sıvı halinde kalır. Canlıda kan bazik reaksiyon verir. Ölümden 2-3 saat sonra ise, kan asidik reaksiyon verir. ; Ölümden sonra deri elastikiyetini kaybeder : soluk beyaz ve sarımtrak bir renk alır. Deride yara açılırsa, yaranın dudakları genişlemez, yakılırsa kan ve su toplanması görülmez. ; Gözdeki bütün refleksler kaybolur : Gözbebekleri genişlemez olup, ışığa cevap vermez. ABD'deki bir kanun maddesine göre ölümün tarifi: * Dolaşım ve nefes alma fonksiyonları, geriye döndürülmez bir şekilde durduğu zaman, * Beyindeki (beyin sapı dahil) bütün fonksiyonlar durduğu zaman ilgili şahıs ölü kabul edilir. Bitkisel hayatta ise beynin kortikol faaliyeti durmuş, ama beyin sapı faaliyetleri devam etmektedir. Yani şahıs görmez, konuşmaz, işitmez, hareket edemez, fakat dolaşım, solunum ve bazı otomatik hareketler (uyuma, sindirim...) devam etmektedir. Ölünün yüzünde, durumunda, ölümünden sonra görülebilen değişiklikler başlar. Ölünün yüzünde, ölüm halindeyken gördükleri sebebiyle, korkunç veya gülüyormuş gibi bir şekil husule gelebilir. Ölümden sonra bütün kaslarda gevşeme olur. Göz kapakları kasları gevşediğinden kapaklar arası açık, yarı açık veya kapalı olabilir. Bazan bu açıklık devamlı kalır, bazen açık olan gözkapakları arası birkaç saat sonra daralır. Ölümden hemen sonra ağız açılır, çene aşağıya düşer, ölü katılığı husule gelince, ağız bir santimetre kadar kapanır. Ölümden sonra kişi, yer çekimi kanununa uyarak yere düşer. Ölüm nerede vuku bulursa kişi orada kalır. Ölü katılığı halinde ise kişi, ölüm anında bulunduğu pozisyonu muhafaza eder. Mesela su içerken bir eli bardakla ağzında, oturur vaziyette bulunabilir. Ölü katılığı çözülünce bu durum da bozulur. Isısı 5-15 derecede olan bir yerde, yeni ölen bir şahıs saatte 1 derece soğuyarak 24 saat sonra bulunduğu yerin ısısıyla aynı dereceyi bulur. Ölen şahıs, çevre ısısına bağlı olarak su kaybeder ve neticede ağırlığı azalır. Gözün üstünde göz salgısı toplanmasından dolayı örümcek ağı meydana gelir. Ölümden sonra yer çekimi etkisiyle damarlardaki kan, cesedin alt kısımlarında toplanır ve koyu mor renkte ölü lekeleri meydana gelir. Ölü lekeleri vücudun yere dokunan kısımlarında husûle gelmez. Ölümden sonra kaslarda sertleşme olur ki, buna ölü katılığı ismi verilir. Ölü katılığı halk arasında iyi bilindiğinden cesedin çenesi ve iki ayağı biçimsiz şekil almasın diye bağlanır. Ölü katılığı bazen hafif ve kısa zamanda geçen şekilde olmak üzere her ölende meydana gelir. Çok nadiren görülmeyebilir. Ölü katılığı, genellikle önce alt çenedeki adalelerden başlar. Sonra sırasıyla boyun, yüz ve gövdedeki adalelerde meydana gelir. Ölümden genellikle 2-3 saat sonra başlar, ölü katılığı 30 saat içinde tam bir şekilde meydana gelip, kokuşmanın başlamasıyla 48-72 saat sonra çözülür. Hukuktaki ölüm İnsan hayatının tamamen tükenmesi olan ölümle hukuki şahsiyet (kişilik) sona erer. Ölen kimse herhangi bir borç altına giremez ve hak sahibi olamaz. Ölen kimseye karşı veya onun adına dava açılamaz. Kaide olarak ölümün ispatı, nüfus sicilindeki kayıtlarla yapılır. Bir kimse nüfus sicilinde ölü görünüyorsa, bunu ileri süren tarafın sırf bu kayıtları delil olarak göstermesini adli makamlar yeterli görüyor. Aksini iddia eden kimse çeşitli delillerle iddiasını ispat etme hakkına da sahiptir. Ölüm sicilleri nüfus memurluklarınca tutulur. Ölen her kimsenin ölüm sicilinin tutulması için, en geç on gün içinde nüfus memurluğuna bildirilmesi lazımdır. Bundan başka hakim tarafından gaib kararı verilmiş veya ölümüne muhakkak nazarıyla bakılan bir tehlike içinde kaybolan ve ölüsü bulunmayan kimse de (mahallin en büyük mülkiye amirinin emriyle) ölüm siciline ölü olarak kaydedilir. Spiritüalizm'de ölüm Spiritüalizm’de ölüm dezenkarnasyon terimiyle ifade edilir ve “ruh ile yoğun (fiziksel) beden arasındaki ilişkinin kesin olarak kesilmesi” şeklinde tanımlanır. Fakat buradaki “etten ayrılma” ifadesi vücudun içinden çıkıp gitmek anlamında değil, ruhun vücut üzerindeki hakimiyetini durdurması, vücudu etki altında tutmayı bırakması anlamında kullanılır; çünkü madde-dışı bir varlık olan ruh için, mekanla ilgili olan girmek ve çıkmak fiilleri kullanılamaz. Ölürken Hissedilenler Boğulma Kişi ilk anda büyük panik yaşıyor. Nefesini tutuyor. Ardından su ciğerlerine doldukça bir yanma ve yırtılma hissi duymaya başlıyor. Son olarak hissettiği şey ise sakinlik ve dinginlik oluyor. Oksijen alamadığı için bilinci kapanıyor, ardından ölüyor. Yanma Yanıklar, çok şiddetli acıya yol açıyor. Sinir uçlarının yanması ise bu acı hissini bir süre sonra ortadan kaldırıyor. Ardından kişi biraz his kaybına uğruyor. Yanarak ölen kişilerdeki asıl ölüm nedeni çoğunlukla zehirli gazların solunması ve nefessizlik oluyor. Kafanın kopması Uzmanlara göre beyin, kafa koptuktan sonra saniyelerce fonksiyonlarını sürdürüyor. Fransa'daki raporlara göre 18'inci yüzyılda giyotinli idamlarda kopan kafada 30 saniye kadar yüz mimikleri görülüyordu. Yüksekten düşme ABD'deki Golden Gate Köprüsü'nden atlayan 100 kurban, akciğerin iflas etmesi, kalbin patlaması ve kırık kaburgaların iç organlara zarar vermesi sonucu öldü. Elektriğe kapılma Evde bir şekilde elektrik akımına kapılma kalbi durdurabiliyor. 10 saniye sonra da bilinç kapanıyor. Ancak elektrikli sandalyede idam edilen mahkûmların ölüm nedeni beynin aşırı ısınması ya da boğulma oluyor. Kan kaybı 1.5 litre kan kaybeden kişi kendini halsiz, susamış ve korkmuş hissediyor. İki litre kan kaybedildiğinde baş dönmesi ve bilinç kaybı başlıyor. Dekompresyon(Basınç Kaybı) Ani basınç kayıplarından kurtulanlar göğsüne vurulmuş gibi ani bir acı yaşadıklarını anlatıyor. 15 saniyeden az süre içinde de bilinç kaybı yaşanıyor. Kalp Krizi En çok rastlanan olay, kaslar oksijen alamayıp çırpınmaya başladığında hissedilen göğüs ağrısıdır. Kalbin normal ritminin bozulması, kalp atışlarını durdurur. Bilinç kapanır, ölüm gerçekleşir. Asılma Yağlı urganla asılarak boğulma 10 saniye içinde bilinç kaybına yol açıyor. Fırlatma tarzı asılmalarda amaç, boynun kırılmasını sağlamak. Ancak bu yöntemle asılan mahkûmlarda ölümlerin yine boğulmadan kaynaklandığı belirlendi. Zehirli İğne ABD'de idamlarda kullanılan yöntem doğrudan kalbi durduruyor. Araştırmalar, mahkûmların yanma ve büyük acı hissettiğini gösteriyor. Kaynakça [http://pakbilgi.blogspot.com/2010/09/olurken-hissedilenler.html Ayrıntılı ve resimli olarak ölürken hissedilenler!] an:Muerte ar:موت arc:ܡܘܬܐ arz:موت az:Ölüm bat-smg:Smertės be:Смерць be-x-old:Сьмерць bg:Смърт bn:মৃত্যু bo:ཤི་བ། br:Marv bs:Smrt ca:Mort ceb:Kamatayon cs:Smrt cu:Съмрьть cy:Marwolaeth da:Død de:Tod el:Θάνατος en:Death eo:Morto es:Muerte et:Surm eu:Heriotza fa:مرگ fi:Kuolema fr:Mort fy:Dea gan:過世 gl:Morte gn:Mano gu:મરણ he:מוות hi:मृत्यु hif:Maut hr:Smrt ht:Lanmò hu:Halál hy:Մահ ia:Morte id:Kematian io:Morto is:Dauði it:Morte ja:死 ka:სიკვდილი kn:ಮರಣ ko:죽음 la:Mors lt:Mirtis lv:Nāve mk:Смрт ml:മരണം mr:मृत्यू ms:Ajal mt:Mewt nah:Miquiztli nl:Dood nn:Død no:Død oc:Mòrt pap:Morto pl:Śmierć pnb:مرن pt:Morte qu:Wañuy ro:Moarte ru:Смерть rue:Смерть sah:Өлүү scn:Morti sh:Smrt simple:Death sk:Smrť sl:Smrt sq:Vdekja sr:Смрт su:Paéh sv:Döden sw:Mauti szl:Śmjyrć ta:இறப்பு te:మరణం th:ความตาย tl:Kamatayan uk:Смерть ur:موت vi:Chết wa:Moirt war:Kamatayan yi:טויט zh:死亡 zh-classical:死 zh-yue:死 ÖLÜM: Rûhun bedene olan bağlılığının sona ermesi, rûhun bedenden ayrılması, mevt. Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyruldu ki: Her nefs (canlı) ölümü tadacaktır. (Âl-i İmrân sûresi: 185) İnsanlar uykudadır, ölünce uyanırlar. (Hadîs-i şerîf-İhyâu Ulûmiddîn) İnsanlara vâiz olarak (öğüt ve ibret verici, nasîhat edici olarak) ölüm yetişir. Zenginlik isteyene, kazâ ve kadere îmân etmek yetişir. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Beyhekî ve Taberânî) Ölümü çok hatırlayınız. Onu hatırlamak, insanı günâh işlemekten korur ve âhirete zararlı olan şeylerden sakınmağa sebeb olur. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Berîka) ????: Tevbe ~ Tevbe Edenler'in Sitesi !! http://www.tevbe.org/forum//showthread.php?t=45781 Ölümden sonra olacak şeyleri bildiğiniz gibi, hayvanlar da bilselerdi, yemek için semiz hayvan bulamazdınız. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Berîka) Gece ve gündüz ölümü hatırlayan kimse, kıyâmet günü şehidler yanında olacaktır. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Berîka) Beş şeyden evvel beş şeyin kıymetini bil: İhtiyârlık gelmeden önce gençliğin, hasta olmadan önce sıhhatin, fakirlik gelmeden önce zenginliğin, meşgûliyetten önce boş vaktin ve ölmeden önce hayâtın. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Buhârî ve Müslim) Ölümden korkuyor ve hazırlığımız yok diyorsak ne duruyoruz? Ne yapacaksak bir an önce yapalım. Yarın vakit el verir mi, bunu bilmiyoruz. Giden günler sermâye-i ömürden gidiyor. Sonra bu sermâye âniden tükenir de haberimiz bile olmaz. (Ali Hâfız) İsterse bu dünyâ hep senin olsun, Şân ü şöhret şerâfetinle dolsun, Halk-ı zaman hep emrinde bulunsun Âhiri ölümdür ne hayaldesin. (Alvarlı Muhammed Lütfi) ÖLÜM NEDİR Ölüm tamamen yok olmak değildir. Ölüm, ruhun bedene olan bağlılığının sona ermesi, ruhun bedenden ayrılmasıdır. Ölüm, insanoğlunun bir halden bir hale dönmesidir. Örnek olarak, bir evden bir eve taşınmak gibidir. Ömer bir Abdülaziz Hz.’leri, buyurdu ki, Sizler ancak ebediyet sonsuzluk için yaratıldınız. . Ancak bir evden bir eve taşınırsınız. Ölüm her mümine bir hediye ve nimettir. Günahkar olanlara da bir musibettir. İnsanoğlu ölümü istemez. Halbu ki, ölüm fitneden hayırlıdır. . İnsanoğlu yaşamayı sever. Ancak ölüm onun için en hayırlısıdır. Salih müminler ölüm ile dünya aleminin eziyetinden meşakatinden ve yorgunluğundan kurtulur. Müminin ruhunun bedenden ayrılması, esir olan birinin hapisten kurtulması gibidir. Mü’min öldükten sonra bu dünyaya geri gelmek istemez. Yalnız şehitler, dünya alemine geri gelip bir kez daha şehit olmak ister. Ölüm büttün müslümanlar için bir hediyedir. Bir insanın dinini, ancak ve ancak mezarı korur. Mezardaki yaşam ise ya Cennet bahçelerinde bulunmak yahutda cehennem çukurlarında bulunmak gibidir. (Dünya Yaşamı Mümin için cehennem kafir içinse cennet gibidir.) Bâki olan Allah'tır ve her canlı ölümü tadacaktır. Doğum gibi ölüm de Allah'ın değişmez sünneti içerisinde doğal bir olaydır. Fakat İslâm inancı bakımından ölüm bir son değil, yeni bir hayatın başlangıcıdır. Dolayısıyla bu âlem için ölüm denilen olay, başka bir âlem için mahiyeti farklı yeni bir doğum olarak gerçekleşir. Mutlaka yaşanacak olan bu yeni hayat için insanın bu dünyada iken hazırlık yapması gerekir. Esasen Allah'ın emirleri ve Peygamberimiz'in tavsiyeleri dikkate alınıp onlara uygun davranışlar sergilenmesi dışında özel bir hazırlık yapmaya gerek yoktur. Bu emir ve tavsiyeler, bu geçici dünyanın en güzel şekilde yaşanmasını sağlamaya yeteceği gibi, müstakbel hayat için de bir hazırlık teşkil edecek özelliktedir. Gasil İnsanın ölüsü de saygıya lâyıktır. Bu saygı bir yönüyle, ölünün yakınlarına bir teselli mahiyeti taşıdığı gibi ölümün hiçlik olmadığını anlatmak amacına da yöneliktir. O ölmüştür, fakat yine insandır; bu dünya açısından ölmüştür, fakat başka bir âlem için yeniden doğmuştur. Ölünün âdeta yeni doğmuş bir çocuk gibi yıkanması, bir yönüyle bu yeniden doğuş olayını sembolize etmekte, bir yönüyle bu fâni yolculuğun yani dünya hayatının kendisi üzerinde bıraktığı kir, toz ve bulaşıkları gidermeyi temsil etmektedir. Bu yıkamanın ardından, yeni doğan çocuğa giydirilen zıbın misali kefene sarılır ve büyük bir ihtimamla beşiğine indirilir. Ötesini Allah biliyor, gidenler biliyor. Biz de bildirildiği kadarını biliyoruz... Cenaze, ölü anlamına geldiği gibi, tabut veya teneşir anlamına da gelir. Son nefesine yaklaşmış ve ölmek üzere olan kişiye muhtazar, ölen kişiye meyyit (çoğulu mevtâ), ölü için genel olarak yapılması gereken hazırlıklara teçhiz, ölünün yıkanmasına gasil, kefenlenmesine tekfin, tabuta konulup musallâya yani namazın kılınacağı yere ve namazdan sonra kabristan a taşınmasına teşyî ve kabre konulmasına defin denir. Telkin , muhtazarın yanında kelime-i tevhid ve kelime-i şehâdet okumaya denildiği gibi definden sonra, sorulması muh Ölen bir müslümanı yıkamak, kefenlemek, onun için namaz kılıp dua etmek ve bir kabre gömmek müslümanlar için farz-ı kifâyedir. Peygamberimiz "Ölülerinizin güzel işlerini yâdedin, kötü taraflarını dile getirmeyin" (Tirmizî, "Cenâiz ", 34) diyerek, ölmüşlerimizi hayırla anmamızı, iyi taraflarını ön plana çıkarmamızı tavsiye etmiştir. Ölenin olumsuz yönleri konusunda suskun kalma hususu, ölen kişinin ölmeden önceki davranışlarıyla ilgili olduğu kadar, ölüm anındaki durumu, gasil işini yapanların gördükleri hoş olmayan şeylerle de ilgilidir. Fakat ölen kişi haramı açıkça işleyen bid`at ve sapıklıkla tanınmış ve bu hal üzere ölmüş biriyse, başkalarını sakındırmak maksadıyla onun bu durumu gerektiğinde söylenebilir. Ölmek üzere olan kişi Ölmek üzere olan kişiyi, eğer bir güçlük yoksa kıbleye doğru ve sağ yanı üzerine çevirmek müstehaptır. Sırtına, ensesine yastık gibi şeyler konup başı yükseltilerek yüzü kıbleye gelecek şekilde ve ayakları kıbleye uzanık duruma getirilmesi aynıdır. Bir hadiste "Kimin son sözü `Lâ ilâhe illallah' olursa, o kişi cennete girer" buyurulmuştur (Ebû Dâvûd, "Cenâiz", 16). Ölümü yaklaşmış kişiye kelime-i tevhid telkin edilmesi sünnettir (Müslim, "Cenâiz", 1). Ona "sen de söyle" dememeli, sadece yanında kelime-i tevhid ve kelime-i şehâdet okumalıdır. Bu telkinin amacı, hastanın son nefeste bu sözleri söylemesi ve son sözünün bu kelimeler olmasıdır. Bu bakımdan bu telkini hastanın sevdiği kimseler yapmalıdır. Bu telkin tövbeyi de içine alacak şekilde şöyle de yapılabilir: Estağfirullâhe'l-azîm ellezî lâ ilâhe illâ hû, el-Hayye'l-Kayyûm ve etûbü ileyh. Ölümü yaklaşmış kişinin (muhtazar) yanında Yâsîn veya Ra`d sûresini okumak müstehaptır. Muhtazar ölünce Muhtazar ölünce gözleri kapatılır, bir bezle çenesi bağlanır. Bunları yapan kişi şöyle dua etmelidir: Bismillâhi ve alâ milleti resûlillâh. Allahümme yessir aleyhi emrehû ve sehhil aleyhi mâ ba`dehû ve es`idhu bi likaike vec`al mâ harece ileyhi hayren mimmâ harece anhü (Allah'ın adıyla ve Resûlullah'ın dini üzere? Ey Allahım bunun işini kolaylaştır ve sonrasında güçlük gösterme. Onu, cemalinle mutlu eyle. Gittiği yeri, ayrıldığı yerden daha hayırlı eyle). Ölünün üzerinden elbisesi çıkarılır. Üzerine bir örtü çekilir, şişmemesi için karnı üzerine bıçak gibi demirden bir şey konur ve yıkanacağı yere konulur. Elleri yanlarına uzatılır, göğsünün üzerine konmaz. Cünüp, hayız, nifas hallerinde bulunanlar ölünün yanında bulunmaz. Ölünün yanında güzel kokulu bir şey bulundurulur. Ölü yıkanıncaya kadar yanında Kur'an okunmaz. Yıkanma işlemi tamamlanmadan ölünün yanında Kur'an okumak mekruhtur. Fakat başka bir odada yüksek sesle okumak mekruh olmadığı gibi ölünün bulunduğu odada gizlice, içinden Kur'an okumakta da kerâhet yoktur. =Sözlük= cenaze funeral cenaze funeral director cenaze remain cenaze mortuary cenaze corpse ready for burial cenaze mortal remains cenaze corpse cenaze funeral; corpse cenaze corpse which has been made ready for burial, body ready for burial cenaze funeral, obsequies Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi "cenaze" cenaze Ölü cenaze Cenaze töreni CENAZE (C.: Cenâiz) İnsan ölüs Cenaze NEYT Cenaze ŞERCA' cenaze Kefenlenip tabuta konmuş, gömülmeye hazırlanmış insan ölüsü cenaze Kefenlenip tabuta konmuş, gömülmeye hazırlanmış insan ölüsü. Ölü:"Evden iki sene içinde üç cenaze çıkmıştı."- P. Safa Kategori:Patoloji Kategori:Ölüm